


Prologue: Blackbirds aren't always useless

by secretly_a_bored_bean



Series: Blackbird, don't be afraid to fly (even if you lose your wings) [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa needs more sleep, Angst, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo sucks, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, But He Gets Better, But he doesn't think that, Comfort, Dadzawa, Information Broker!Izuku, Izuku is a little shiz, Kinda, Let the detective rest, Midoriya Inko is an Angel, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Okuta Kagerou | Giran, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, The Author Regrets Nothing, more like uncle, no beta we die like men, shinso is my son, uploading schedule? What's that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_bored_bean/pseuds/secretly_a_bored_bean
Summary: Small, fragile blackbird. You wished to fly and soar, but fate mercilessly skewed off your wings, leaving behind a crippled and disfigured body.  Other birds flew around you, taking delight in your pain and mocking your longing to join them amongst the clouds.'you can't fly with your mind alone' they crowed.But they misunderstood, fools only viewing the world from their narrow stilted eyes.You, blackbird, didn't stare longingly at them because you wanted to join their flock in the sky, but because you wished they saw the beauty in the ground and flat earth.A world only you experienced.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, League of Villains & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Okuta Kagerou | Giran, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa
Series: Blackbird, don't be afraid to fly (even if you lose your wings) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Prologue: Blackbirds aren't always useless

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku Midoriya was tired. He wanted the world to stop spinning for a few seconds, for life to blur and leave behind a void of nothing but blank space. No wait, that’s not it, not a void of nothing. A void that only left him and mom and Katsuki, before the said boy turned on him. A void that where he didn’t have to face reality. Where he can live the best part of his life forever on repeat.
> 
> A place where he can’t be left behind with only his thoughts for company.

Izuku Midoriya was tired. He wanted the world to stop spinning for a few seconds, for life to blur and leave behind a void of nothing but blank space. No wait, that’s not it, not a void of nothing. A void that only left him and mom and Katsuki, before the said boy turned on him. A void that where he didn’t have to face reality. Where he can live the best part of his life forever on repeat.

  
  
  


**A place where he can’t be left behind with only his thoughts for company.**

…

Izuku breathed in deeply. He ran over the documents he was working on for the last few hours. It was late, the neighbourhood draped with moonlight as life stood eerily still. It was the dead of the night, where all activities were ceased and most people were asleep. Well, everyone except Izuku of course.

Izuku had just finished writing up some files for a little gang group. It was just a group of petty thugs, as most of his clients were. He didn’t dig too deep in the underground. He dug just deep enough, enough to do his job.

(not after  _ that _ incident. He could still smell the metallic scent of blood, the echoing laughter,  _ mocking him _ ,  **haunting him-** )

He knew what he was doing. He knew who he was working with. The twisted game of hide and seek that _He_ made; Izuku knew how the game was played. It was a delicate balance of fame, and animosity. 

He was interrupted by a sudden phone call, disturbing the tranquil silence of the crappy apartment. Izuku accepted the call gingerly, not expecting a call so late. He almost groaned when he heard the cocky voice of the gang leader. His cation was overshadowed with annoyance.

_ “Haah, what do you mean ‘you can’t hand it over by 1:00’!! I have things to do dammit!”  _

Izuku cringed. He was so loud. It didn’t help his already forming headache. Not for the first, and certainly not the last time, Izuku wished he could just sleep. He reply was obviously sugar-coated, a forced cheery tone mixed with an underlying layer of threat.

“Are you dumb as you are deaf? Because I spoke clearly, I cannot meet with that deadline. I have finished the file you requested; however, the timing is  **very** inconvenient.”

Izuku could almost see the nervous ticks that appeared on the leader when he said that. He could feel the hesitation in the leader voice when he continued talking. 

_ “I don’t give a sh*t about whether the timing is ‘convenient’ or not.” _

Izuku had to give this guy credit. He was brave, that was for sure. Izuku was good at manipulating his words, changing his tone and accent, his way of talking and volume. He could manipulate people with his voice alone, each word acting like a string moved in a certain way to elect an action out of a puppet. It was a skill, a valuable one in his field. It kept his more… ‘outgoing’ clients in check and gave him power. 

  
  


No, it was more than that. It gave him something stronger. Dominance. 

(Izuku ignored the part of his brain that whispered how ridiculous that was, how he was quirkless, useless, incapable of protecting the one thing dear to him, partaking in the chain of actions that ultimately led to the devastating consequence.)

Never the less, izuku wasn’t in the mood to deal with an annoying client, much less an arrogant thug who thought he was top class. Well, guess what, he wasn’t, and izuku knew about ten different ways to break his neck.

Now, keep in mind, it was late at night. Izuku spent the night working tirelessly on a document that this jerk of a customer couldn't even appreciate. That pissed him off a tad bit. A pissed off izuku is dangerous izuku. He mentally added him into his list of 'disliked people' as he said his next words. Now, these words might seem unnecessarily harsh, could be considered petty and stupid, as he would lose a pretty hefty paycheck. 

It didn't matter to izuku though.

“Well then, I guess you can wave the file goodbye.”

With that out, Izuku cut the line and dropped his phone on the couch, collapsing with the small device.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...
> 
> First fanfic! Yay! UuuuuUUUUhhh....
> 
> oH GOd. Let me try again.
> 
> Ok, this is my first fanfic on this site. I’m petty excited about it, And I got a lot of ideas. I never really see a lot of information broker!izuku fanfics, which is a shame. I decided to write one myself, since, why not? It's good writing practice. 
> 
> The name of this fic is inspired by the song Blackbird by the Beatles. It's a pretty old song but it's really inspiring in a way.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Man4Xw8Xypo
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfic!


End file.
